


An Army of Pets

by FireFaithe



Series: The Pets [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hide is eventually one of Kaneki's sex students, Hide is sick of it eventually, Hide just wants his best friend back, I don't know what it is with me and taping Kaneki's torture, I love the seven pets, Kaneki has students of sex, Kaneki was kidnapped, Kaneki was tortured again as usual, Kaneki's gone totally nuts, Lemons, M/M, Multi, Smut, a little bit of Ayato but I don't know if you'll spot it, apparently I am not the only person who doesn't remember Yoshimura's name, but only after he's screwed over by his Master, everybody wants the Kane-booty, poor little Ken lost his mind beyond the level of insanity in the actual series, tapes of Kaneki were sent to Hide as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaithe/pseuds/FireFaithe
Summary: Kaneki has been kidnapped (if I remember correctly) by a very twisted man! This man tapes his sessions with Kaneki and sends them to Hide!! Now Hide is trying hard to find out where Kaneki is, but will he find the sinister man and save Kaneki?!! If so, will he be too late?!! Is Kaneki forever scarred from the endless torture he's received?!! Find out~!!Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul (:re), but I do own the Seven Pets and the sick brat that tortures Kaneki in this.Warnings: .. LOTS. Basically the whole package: rape, yaoi, lemons every once in a while, bondage, etc...I like the title.. but it didn't go that far..I have more tags, but I'm too lazy to put 'em, so.THIS IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED, AND IT HAS A SEQUEL STARTED~!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDD (squealing)





	1. One Master, One Pet, One Friend, and One Organization

**Author's Note:**

> I think Multi means it's gangbang..., so I put that.

"Kaneki-chan~ I'm back~" I heard the familiar purr that snapped me from my insanity.

If he wasn't here, there was always silence. Once the silence started to get to me, the voices would start.

That is why my wrists and ankles are bleeding.

I'm in the same position as I would be if I was still in Jason's grasp. The difference is that I'm always, always, ALWAYS-- errr.. what was I saying again?

"What is with that look, Kaneki-chan? Are you hungry? You know the rules- if you're a good boy, you get food. If you're not, well.. you get punishments." I stared.

What look? What?

Ohh, my kakugan is out. And is that--

WHAT IS THAT LIQUID ON MY CHIN, OH MY GOSH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I flailed about in my chair, but just as soon as I began freaking out, my brain was fried along with the rest of my body.

The man frowned, "Now, now, Kaneki-chan, that's no good! I said you have to be a good boy. I guess you won't get food tonight."

"WHAAA?" I looked at him, upset that I wouldn't get any food again tonight. I began weeping. He snickered.

"Well, maybe I'll let you redeem yourself. Hmmn~ Oh, I know! We'll play a game! If you win, you'll get food!"

"I will?! I will?!" I bobbed happily up and down right before I was shocked yet again.

"Yep! But if you lose~.." he purred, "You'll get a punishment!"

"P-Punishment?" I repeated with distress.

I don't want a punishment..

"Yep! So, you better win, okay~?" he purred. "Now, here are the rules. I'm going to cut off your toes, one by one, and your job is not to scream, okay?"

"Wha? I--I can't do that!"

"You're going to have to if you want food."

"N-No way.."

"Let's see how long you can last~" he chuckled, grabbing one of the knives from his rolling tray. I whimpered. "Oh, and, I said don't scream, but actually, don't make any sounds at all. If you make even one little peep, you're going to lose! Okay?"

"Ehhh?!!" tears began to well up in my eyes.

"So, those rules start.. right.. now."

He cut off a toe, and a gasp was caught in my throat.

Don't.. make.. any.. noises.. o-or.. I..I won't get.. f-food.. Not even a peep.. Not even a.. g--gasp..

"Good job, going through one toe, Kaneki-chan," he snickered. "Let's see how you'll do with.. two." I bit my lip to keep noises in. I felt blood seep out of the wound. "Now, that's not good, Kaneki-chan! What have I told you about injuring yourself? Unless I tell you to, you can't do anything! You broke the rules, Kaneki-chan."

"Wh-What?"

"You lose. You can't eat until you win. I guess you have to face a punishment now."

"Wh-N-No! I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I promise! Please forgive me! Please give me another chance!"

"No."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

\-------------

Shiver..

"N-Nine hundred.. and.. and nine--t--ty.. t-t-three.. N-N-Nine.. h-h-hund--d--dd--ddd--dddddddddddddd!!!!!"

"Is that taken from your last tormentor, Kaneki-chan?"

"HUUUNH?" I cocked my head.

"Those numbers. You tend to mumble numbers a lot. Why is that?"

"Yamori-san ttttells me tttooooooo.."

"Is that so? Yamori, hm? Did that man hurt you, Kaneki-chan?"

"Yyyyess.s.. B--bbbbb-but.. I.. I ate Yaaaaamori-ssssssaan.. Hhhheeee pppaaaid.. ffffor.. hnn.."

"Uh-oh, is your brain fried again? That's not good."

I began to freak out.

"N-nnnno! DDDdddon't! Hhhurlllltt mmmme!!" He chuckled.

"I suppose I'll have to stop our playtime for now. Your brain is fried again. I'll be back when you're better." He walked out, and I stared.

Oh? Is that?

WHAT IS THAT?!!! WHAT IS THAT LIQUID ON MY CHIN?!!! GYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

ZZZZZZTT!!!!

"Oops. Kaneki-chan flipped out again."

Creak..

\--------------

My feet stomped against the floor. For a few seconds before the shock went through my body.

Oops.

Huh? What was that? Who is that? WHO AM I?!!!

I whimpered, my feet stomping against the floor yet again. For a few seconds before I was shocked yet again.

Oops.

WHO IS THAT?!!!

SH-SHOW YOURSELF!!

KYAHAHAHA, I'M INSANE!!!

I'LL BEAT YOU!! I'LL EAT YOU!!

OOOOOOOPS!!!!!!!!!!!

\---------------------------------------

I sighed as I opened the door to my apartment. I stared at a box sitting outside my door.

Not again..

Last week, a package had come similar to this one. It was a box exactly like this one, with a card exactly like this one.

Watch and See

I hadn't even opened the last one. It didn't even have a sender, so why would I?

I sighed again, leaning against the door to keep it open. I grabbed the box, scooting it into my apartment. I then took the other box - the new one - and put that inside as well.

I guess it really isn't a fluke..

These boxes are for me.

I entered the apartment myself and knelt down to the boxes. I opened the old one, being met with a disgusting stench.

What..?

I wafted the air in front of my face and opened my eyes against the eye-watering stench.

And my eyes widened, and a scream erupted from my lips.

Once I caught my breath and was prepared to face it, I looked at the box again.

Yup.. my eyes weren't deceiving me..

Th-These have been in here.. this entire week? How could the stench not get out?

In the box were fingers and toes. Underneath those were tapes. I gulped. Then something caught my eye- a card. I picked it up carefully and looked at it.

To: Hideyoshi Nagachika/Hide

Under that was blood and a scribble. Whether the blood was from the fingers and toes around it or not, I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling it was not. I opened the card, reading it.

The tapes in this box are tapes of what your friend has been going through recently. For this entire week. In this box is also the fingers and toes that your friend did not eat. I will send a box like this every week. Until your little friend gets out, as if that would ever happen.

You might be wondering about the blood and handwriting on the front of this card. I told your friend to sign his name, but it doesn't seem that he can do that anymore. Oops! Oh, and the blood is from his penis.

I almost puked.

On Video #E1, you'll see your friend try and sign his name, as well as when his blood dripped onto this card.

I set the card back into the box and ran into the bathroom. I let out the barf that I'd been holding in.

Friend? There's only one person who came to mind. And yes, I hadn't heard anything about his situation for the past two weeks, but.. it couldn't be, right?

I walked back to the front of my apartment, picking up Video #1. I walked over to my t.v. and put it in the VCR. I turned the t.v. on and prepared myself for the worst.

But what was on that tapes was something I never could've prepared for in a million years.

"Kaneki-chan, we're going to have a lot of fun~"

There was a boy with white hair, squirming in a metal chair. There was a blindfold over his eyes.

"Wh-Why can't I get out?! Who are you?! Let me go!"

"Sorry, no can do~" the man purred, stepping into sight. He caressed Kaneki's cheek. "But don't worry, Kaneki-chan. If I didn't take you when I did, you would be stuck with the CCG right now! But I pulled some strings, and I get to take care of you!

"Now, stop flailing, or I'm going to have to punish you," the man frowned. Since Kaneki continued to flail, the man sighed. He walked over to a rolling table and picked up some electrodes. He began to attach the things to Kaneki, "Once I turn these on, you'll be in a world of pain if you don't stop squirming. These react to movement. If you move, you'll be shocked. You understand, right~? Just be a good boy and follow my rules. Then you won't get hurt. Simple, right?" the man purred, attaching the last of the electrodes to Kaneki's body. Kaneki was now covered with them, and the man flicked a switch. Kaneki screamed in agony. Kaneki was then shivering and twitching from the aftermath. "That's a good boy. Just don't move, and you won't be shocked like that, okay~?" He then took the blindfold off of Kaneki's eyes, and one grey eye and one kakugan shifted frantically, taking in the surroundings. "This is my special room. Do you like it?"

"Wh-What's that? A.. c-camera?"

"Yep! You have a human friend, don't you?" Kaneki's head snapped towards the conniving, evilly smirking man. "Hideyoshi Nagachika, was it? Or would you prefer I called him Hide?"

"Wh-What.. What are you planning to do with him?! Don't hurt Hide!!"

"Hide it is then! Well, I thought it would be a shame if no one else enjoyed what would go on in this room! So I'm going to record it all, and I will send the tapes to your best friend so that he can watch them!"

"Wh-What..?" Kaneki croaked.

"That's right!" the man purred, "So, you better be a good boy, or your friend is going to worry!"

"P-Please.. d-don't.."

"What, are you worried? Hehehe.. Don't worry, Kaneki-chan~"

"H-He's human! He--He doesn't know- I.. I.."

"That you're a ghoul?" Kaneki quivered, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Hehe, you're so naive. He knows. He just knew that it would make you uncomfortable if you knew that he knew~" the man walked around Kaneki. "After all, you're a sensitive, shy boy. And Hide knows you soo well. So, of course he would know, and of course he wouldn't tell. So don't worry about that- he already knew!"

"H-Hide doesn't know!"

"Tch, tch, tch," the man shook his finger, "Denial, denial. That won't be allowed here, Kaneki-chan! Don't deny the truth, or you'll get a punishment~ Did you know that I can shock you even if you're not moving~? Or would you prefer a different punishment?"

"N-No shocking, p-please.." Kaneki's teeth chattered, his eyes wide in fear and horror.

"Alright then! I would like to show you my other punishments and toys. Let's see.. Why don't we punish you.. by that way, teehee!"

Kaneki watched warily as the man walked up to stand in front of him. He grabbed a knife from a different moving cart.

"K-Knives can't pierce me!"

"Oh, I know, I know. But they can if there's already a hole!"

"Wh-Wha-" Kaneki couldn't even finish his word, as the knife was thrust into the corner of his eye. Kaneki screamed in pain and agony. "Try to deny the facts again, I double-dare you, teehee! Okay, next, we're going to play a little game, okay~?" the man purred, "If you answer wrong, you get a punishment! If you answer right, you get a treat! Okay~? Simple, right? We'll start easy. What color are the walls of this room?"

"Wh-White.."

"Correct! Alright, your first treat!" the man picked up another knife, and Kaneki's eyes widened in fear. The man chuckled, "Oh, don't worry, Kaneki! This is a treat, not a punishment! Oh, but first, you're going to have to go through a little pain. Okay? Do your best, Kaneki-chan~!" The man picked up a shot and stabbed it into Kaneki's eye, making him scream in agony and flail. He was shocked yet again, and drool sipped out of his mouth. "Oh, that's no good, Kaneki-chan! You're not supposed to move, remember? That's one of the rules!" the man scolded with a smile before kneeling down before Kaneki. He sawed off one of Kaneki's toes with a knife and held it up, staring at it with a smile. "What a wonderful toe! Doesn't it look tasty, Kaneki-chan~?" the man purred, standing back up. He held the toe before Kaneki, and Kaneki stared at it hungrily. "It looks good, doesn't it? Do you want it?" Kaneki's mouth lunged forward with a snap as he tried to snatch the toe. The man shook his finger as Kaneki was yet again shocked. "Nuh-uh-uh~! I have to feed it to you. Be a good boy and wait for your treat, alright?" The man slowly, slowly neared his hand with the toe to Kaneki's lips. Kaneki watched with crazed eyes, saliva dripping down his chin. He couldn't waaaait! He needed it now! Now!! NOOOOOW!!!! Kaneki's breath was hitching more and more, his patience running out. He tried to snatch the toe yet again, the man quickly taking it out of reach. Kaneki was yet again shocked. "Now, Kaneki-chan, you have to wait! Surely you can wait until I put it into your lips, can't you? If you keep trying to snatch it like that, I'm going to have to deny you your treat!"

"Wh-Whaaaa?" Kaneki's lips quivered, looking like a baby puppy. The man cocked his head.

"Oh? Are you already fried? That's no good. Poor Kaneki-chan's brain can't take the pain, can it?" he purred, slowly, slowly nearing the toe toward Kaneki's waiting mouth. Kaneki tried hard to keep control, his body contracting and and un-constricting. He was already a twitching mess. Once the toe was an inch away from his mouth, Kaneki was pleading with his eyes, asking silently if he could eat it. The man touched the toe to his lips, and Kaneki almost chomped his entire hand off. Kaneki ate the toe happily.

"Yummy.." Kaneki purred, his face showing pure satisfaction.

"That's a good boy. Now, next question. Whose toe was that that you just ate?"

"Huh? H-How would I know?" Kaneki began looking around, as if expecting to see a body somewhere. His toe had already regenerated.

"Hehehe.. Time's a ticking, Kaneki-chan," the man purred, caressing his face, "Just take a guess."

"U-Ummn.." Kaneki thought really hard.

It was a ghoul toe. He was sure of that. So..

Kaneki had no idea!!!

"U-Um.. Um.. D-Do I have to say a name?"

"Yep! You have to say a name."

Kaneki paled.

Well, he had no idea, so.. just shout out a random name!

"U-Um, Ni-Nishiki.. Nishio.. senpai?"

"WRONG! Time for a punishment~!!" The man picked up yet another knife, and Kaneki stared in fear and horror.

"No! No, I'm sorry!!" Kaneki flailed about before being shocked yet again. Kaneki whimpered, his eyes wide, foam sipping out of his mouth.

"Oh? Are you already broken? That's not good.. We've only just begun!"

An ear-splitting scream erupted from the t.v.

Hide didn't want to watch it. He didn't! He wanted it to STOP, right now!!

But..

He was frozen in fear.

He couldn't move. Not at all.

-Moving to the Future, Folks-

Purr..

"You're a good boy, aren't you, Kaneki-chan?" the man snickered at how the poor, damaged boy was rubbing his head against the man's hand.

In just a few hours, Kaneki had already taken on strange behavior, acting like a little kid. In just a few days, he was freaking out every few seconds.

And in just a few weeks, Kaneki-chan was at the beck and call of his master.

Exactly what his master had wanted in the first place.

"Come now, Kaneki-chan~" the man walked out of the room, Kaneki following closely behind like a cat. He even had a collar that the man was holding the reigns to. "We're going to get you some friends. Okay?"

Kaneki purred happily.

-Back to the 'Present', Folks-

Hide still couldn't find out where the place was.

After about thirty minutes of static (the tape had finished), Hide had finally snapped out of his fear-frozen trance.

Each video, except the E series, were twenty-four hours long. Most of the time, he was being tortured. Some of the other time, Kaneki was just sitting in there, staring, and others, he was sleeping. But most of the time he had alone.. he was screaming at himself.

Hide didn't dare watch any other videos. He instead ate (He hasn't ate in twenty-four hours! Or slept! Or drank!), drank, and tried to sleep to make up for the time he'd been gaping in horror at a t.v. screen.

Since he could not sleep, Hide went ahead and began searching for where Kaneki could be.

That would be hard, however, CONSIDERING HE HAS NO IDEA, AND ALL HE KNOWS ABOUT THE PLACE IS WHAT THE INSIDE OF THE ROOM LOOKS LIKE!

He needs help.

\--------------------------------

Ring~

"Welco-AH, HIDE?!!" Touka blinked, utterly shocked.

Hide. Looked. HORRIBLE.

"Hey, Touka-chan!" he grinned, waving, "I think I need a little help. Is the Manager here?"

"You look horrible! What on earth happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, actually.."

"? Oh, yeah, the manager's here, by the way."

"Where?" Hide's foot began tapping.

He knew the manager was here, asking that should've caused her to tell him WHERE he is!

"In the back. He'll be out soon."

"I CAN'T WAIT!!" Hide growled suddenly, shocking both Touka and all the other people in the room. "I WILL NOT WAIT!"

"Calm down, Hide! You're disturbing the other customers!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Is there a problem?" Yoshimura walked in, surprised at the screaming.

"Mr. Yoshimura!" Hide ran over, "I--I--I need! Um.. A place, it's a huge room! It's all white! Do you know where? I need to know where!"

"What?" Yoshimura was thoroughly confused. "Hideyoshi-kun, I need you to calm down, alright?"

"I can't calm down!!"

"Tell me what's wrong then, so I can understand." Hide took multiple deep breaths.

"Kaneki! Kaneki's in danger!"

Touka's eyes widened, and Yoshimura's mouth opened in surprise. He quickly got serious.

"What's happened to him?"

"A lot! I don't even know!" Hide cried.

"How do you know Kaneki's in danger?" Touka quickly butted in.

"The tapes! They sent me tapes! And toes, and fingers! Poor Kaneki can't even sign his name anymore!!" Hide cried out.

"Hideyoshi-kun, I think we should talk about this in the back," Yoshimura advised calmly, steering the hyperventilating boy out of the main room. "Alright, now, I'm going to have to ask you to wait until we can close, Hideyoshi-kun."

"I can't wait! Every second, Kaneki is--!!"

"Hideyoshi-kun, we can't just make everyone leave. We'll close for the day, but we have to attend to the customers that are already here."

"NO!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!"

"Hideyoshi-kun, I need you to calm down. Now, can you bring what the people sent you over here?"

"O-Oh.. Yeah."

"Then we'll be finished by the time you come back," Yoshimura nodded.

"Okay!" Hide ran out the door, racing to his apartment. Yoshimura sighed in distress.

\---------------------------

Thunk!

"Two boxes," Nishiki commented. "What's in them?"

"Fingers, toes, and tapes," Hide replied, opening said boxes. The overwhelming, nauseating smell filled the room.

"UGH!! I THINK I'M GONNA BARF!!"

"IT SMELLS LIKE HORSE SH*T!!!!"

They were completely rotted, most of them. But Hide had gotten used to the smell.

"You'll get used to it," Hide absent-mindedly mumbled as he took out a video. "This is Video #E1. I have to warn you, it's not going to be good. But we risk wasting a whole day if we watch one of the other ones."

Hide had to wait for them (Touka and Nishiki) to calm down to put the tape in. The smells still bothered the ghouls, but they were (somehow) able to handle it.

"Remember when I said I'll be sending the tapes to your friend, Hide? Well, it's time. So do you want to give him a card, Kaneki-chan~?" the man purred, caressing Kaneki's cheek. Kaneki whimpered, writhing in agony.

"Don't send them.. Leave Hide alone.." Kaneki croaked, his voice broken from all the screaming he'd previously been doing. His eyes held insanity, his hair covered in blood.

"Sorry, I can't do that. It would be no fun! I wonder how your little friend will react to getting these."

"Please? I don't want you to send them! Hide doesn't know I'm a ghoul!"

"Tch, tch, tch, what did I say about denial, Kaneki-chan? I'm going to have to punish you."

"No! No, I'm sorry! I won't do it again, please! Please don't punish me!"

A sick grin found its way onto the man's lips, "Sorry, no can do, Kaneki-chan." Kaneki whimpered, and the man picked up a knife. He thrust the knife straight into Kaneki's penis, making Kaneki cry out in pain.

"That hurts..! Stop it! Stop it!!" Kaneki sobbed, tears streaming his cheeks. "Take it out!! Please?!! I'm really sorry!!"

"No can do, Kaneki-chan. You broke a rule, so you have to be punished." The man picked up a card, "This is the card that I'm going to give to your best friend, Kaneki-chan. Do you want to write on it?" Kaneki sobbed, trying to squirm. He was shocked.

"D-Don't send it to Hide, please.." Kaneki begged, and the man only smirked. "Hide doesn't need to see this.. He's human.. He doesn't need to worry about me.."

"? Oh, did your brain fry again? Oops." The man unchained one of Kaneki's hands and put a pen in that hand. "Go ahead and sign your name though, Kaneki-chan." Kaneki stared up at him. "Go ahead. Write 'From: Kaneki' or something like that." Kaneki looked at the card under his hand.

"'To: Hideyoshi Nagachika/Hide'.." Kaneki read aloud. "You're really going to give it to him?"

"Yes. So go ahead and sign it. Otherwise, you're going to get a punishment."

"No!" Kaneki flinched in fear, letting out a sharp whimper. He hurriedly scritched down his name, and the man chained his hand back up. Kaneki whimpered, "I don't want a punishment.."

"? What is this?" the man picked up the card. "You really are fried, aren't you? You can't even write your own name." Kaneki just whimpered, writhing in his own sobs. "Oops, I guess."

And the tape stopped there.

"That wasn't too bad," Hide breathed out, relieved that it didn't hold too much pain. The others stared at him, shocked.

What did the other tapes hold?

"And Kaneki only got shocked once. In a span of.. four minutes."

The others gulped, not even wanting to imagine the pain on the other tapes.

"So, Mr. Yoshimura? Do you know where he is?" Hide looked up at the old man. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Hideyoshi-kun, but I do not. We will try to find it though, don't worry."

"D--Does anyone.. Is anyone paying attention to the fact that-- that Kaneki was showing his kakugan?!!" Touka yelled.

"Touka, Hideyoshi-kun has been aware of Kaneki's species for quite some time now."

"Ever since I kicked you in, right?" Nishiki questioned.

Hide grinned, "Even before that, you could say!"

"Wh..?"

"We don't have to worry about Hideyoshi-kun turning us in. He's already a part of Anteiku. So we don't have to kill him."

"Gee, well, thanks," Hide joked.

-The 'Future' is Now the Present, Folks-

"Hi~!! Time for your lesson, teehee!"

Oops.

"Who was that?!!" my head jerked behind me. I stared for a little while longer before I realized it was nothing.

I looked back at the people in the chairs. They were writhing. Master had gathered them up with me. I was supposed to teach them. They would be my little 'spawns', Master said. Directly under me.

Master had used my organs to make them ghouls.

"So, let's talk about people you know, teehee! After all.. you need someone to be aware of your pain, or it will be no fun!"


	2. Two Masters, Eight Pets, Eight Friends, and One Organization (Contains Short Lemons in the Middle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki now has seven pets that he kidnapped, named, and tortures. He also adapted his Master's rules and made a few of his own that his students must follow.  
> Meanwhile, Hide and Anteiku are still trying to figure out where Kaneki is, and a new type of letter has been arriving at Hide's doorstep.... Why is it different?!  
> And now someone that isn't Kaneki has arrived in the pets' torture room!! Who is this mysterious person?!! Are they there to help, or to hurt?!!

"The most important person to you is your little brother.. Okay!"

"Wh-What are you going to do with my little brother?"

"? Oh, I'm going to send them tapes. Of what's going on here."

"Wh-What?!! No!! Please don't!! I don't want him to see what a monster I've become! He's just a little kid! Have mercy!"

"Uh-oh, that's no good!" The person's face paled. "It's bad to deny things, Mizu-chan. You have to accept the truth! Your brother already knows what you are!"

"Wh-What?! You told him?!" The man, Mizu, began sobbing.

They were all nineteen and hand-picked by Kaneki. His little trail of men.

"You have to be punished for denying the truth." Kaneki set down the rod and picked up a knife. "Punishment 1 for denying things! A knife through the eye."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

\----------------------

"Next lesson, teehee!" Kaneki smiled, the people before him writhing and sobbing. "We have to become one, teehee!"

"N-No.." Hakai was the only one who understood what he meant, paling.

"Become one? Didn't we already do that?" Daichi groaned a sob, "Your organs were transferred into us, which made us ghouls.."

"I'll begin with Hidei! Hidei!" Kaneki walked over to the last one, caressing his cheek with the rod. Kaneki nudged Hidei's mouth with the rod. "Open up, Hidei. Otherwise, you'll have to get a punishment."

"!!" Hidei opened his mouth instantly. Kaneki stuck the rod in and began unfastening the boy's wrists and ankles. He was then lifted into the air with Kaneki's kagune.

"Hidei, Hidei," Kaneki chanted with a smile as his kagune pierced the boy's anus. The others stared in horror.

They had pretty much gotten used to their new names, having been in here for a few weeks, but they didn't think they'd ever get used to the harsh insanity of their keeper.

They never saw anyone else. They were never allowed to leave the room. All they had was each other and their keeper.

Perhaps that was why they weren't insane just yet.

"C-Can you please take it out?" Kuki sobbed abruptly. Kaneki stared at him.

"Take what out? The centipede?"

"Yes!!" Kuki cried out.

They constantly, constantly, CONSTANTLY had centipedes in their ears. Kaneki only took them out when the centipedes had died, only to be replaced by another centipede. Kaneki's breeding box was in the corner of the room, millions of the little critters crawling around in there, living. Kaneki took good care of them.

Until they were chosen.

"No can do, Kuki-chan. That would break the rules." Kaneki smiled at the poor boy.

Most of Kaneki's 'rules' had been adapted by his own master, that all of them had only seen once, when he kidnapped them with Kaneki. But there were a few rules he made himself, such as 'you must always have a centipede in your ear'.

That was one of the rules they hated most.

"Hidei, how are you doing up there? Do you want someone to join you?" Kaneki asked over Hidei's screaming. "How about.. Jiko!" Jiko flinched upon hearing his name.

"P-Please no! Spare me!" Jiko sobbed. The others gulped, feeling grateful that they weren't named that.

Kaneki actually had favorites. He loved his centipedes most, of course, but after that came Hidei, and then Jiko, and then Hakai, and Kuki, and Daichi, and Mizu, and Kasai.

Of course.. their time was inevitable.

{Daichi=earth

Kuki=air

Mizu=water

Kasai=fire

Jiko=self

Hakai=destruction

Hidei=non-day}

\---------------------------------------

It was now almost an entire year since the tapes began coming to Hide's apartment. And Hide and Anteiku were still trying to find the poor boy.

Hide stared at the boxes in his room. There were tons now. He threw away the toes and fingers and would fill the boxes up to save room. {So he would put tapes from other boxes in one box to limit the number of boxes. Does that make any sense?} The cards were all in one box.

Lately, he'd been getting different cards.

Kaneki could write again, sort of. And there was no blood on the front of the card.

And the inside..

In this box are tapes of Kaneki's teaching. He's raising kids like himself! Those kids will be his underlings. Aren't you proud?! Teehee. Kaneki has really changed. Oops! Sorry for destroying your friend, Hide!

P.S. Watch Video #SE1 to see where the kids came from!

Hide didn't understand the card, and he knew he didn't want to. He'd only watched two tapes: Video #1 and Video #E1, so of course he didn't understand. But he never wanted to watch them anyway.

"M-Maybe.. maybe it's not as painful.." Hide began to reach over for Video #S1.

And he should know how his friend is doing.

He instantly regretted it.

"Time for your first lesson~, teehee!! Master tells me I have to teach you what he taught me! So that's what I'll do! Teehee! Are you ready~?" Kaneki had a short rod in his hand, the length of his forearm. "Let's start with rules! Rule #1: Don't move, or you'll be shocked! Rule #2: Never deny the truth! Rule #3: There must be a centipede in your ears at all times! Teehee!" Kaneki walked over to a clear box of a few red-headed Chinese centipedes, caressing it. "Master got me centipedes for being good. If you guys be good, too, I'll give you a reward! That's one of the rules! If you're bad, you get punished! If you're good, you get rewarded! Teehee!" Kaneki got out one of the centipedes, letting it crawl all over him. He grabbed a few more and walked back over to the newly-made-ghouls. "!! WHO WAS THAT?!!" Kaneki suddenly jerked around. His eyes were wide as he scanned the area in front of him. "Oh," he relaxed and proceeded to walk over to his underlings. He put a centipede in their ears, making them scream in agony. "Master said I get to name you, too! Let's see, let's see! You are Hidei! Hidei, Hidei!" Kaneki pointed his rod at the first boy.

Hide shivered at the strange, undeniable similarity to his own name, but he continued to watch. He couldn't will himself to move, after all.

Kaneki pointed his rod at the next boy, "Jiko, Jiko!" He pointed to the next, "Hakai! Hakai!" And the next, "Kuki, Kuki!" And the next, "Daichi, Daichi!" And the next, "Mizu, Mizu!" And the last, "Kasai, Kasai!" Kaneki chirped, finished naming all the boys.

"M-My name is Reidon! Reidon!!"

"Now, now, what did I just say, Hakai? Don't deny the truth. That's one of the rules. You have to have a punishment now.."

"Wh-What?"

"Punishment 1 for denying things: a knife through the eye!" Kaneki cheerily picked up a knife and thrust it into Hakai's eye. Hakai screamed in agony. "Now, now, don't whine! !! WHO IS THAT?!! ... Oh. .. You shouldn't complain, Hakai, because you're the one who brought your punishment. You guys choose if you get a punishment or a reward! Scolding or praise!" Kaneki chirped, walking over to the one he named 'Jiko'. "Jiko is scolded."

"Wh-What?! What did I do?!"

"Are you sure you're not putting one of your crazy experiences on us?!!"

Kaneki turned to Hidei with an expressionless face, "Hidei. You're not supposed to be dark and angry like that. You're very happy."

"Wha--?!! You're f*cking insane, dude!! Leave us alone!!"

"..." Kaneki walked over to his rolling cart and picked up a bottle. "Bad, Hidei, bad," Kaneki walked over to the boy.

"Wh-What are you gonna do?"

"Just for that, you get punished. I was planning to dye your hair later, cleanly, but that has changed."

"Wh-What?"

Kaneki opened the bottle and began pouring it over Hidei. He tried to close his eyes, but some of it had already gotten into them. He screamed in agony, the stinging pain in his eyes just adding to the pain he felt in his ear.

"Bad, Hidei, bad. You have to be punished. No talking back to me. That's a rule. And a rule specifically for you is," Kaneki leaned into the boy's face, his expression cold and dark, "Be happy. Cheerful. Got it, Hidei? If you don't be happy, even for just a second, you'll get a punishment at the end of each day." Kaneki leaned back, looking amongst his minions, "Another rule. If the dye runs out, you get a punishment."

"Wh-What?! But we don't have any control over that!!" Daichi sobbed out.

"What did I just say, Daichi?!!" Kaneki snapped the rod on his palm, "No talking back to me! That's a rule! You get punished!"

"Wh-What?"

Kaneki walked over to Daichi, holding the green and brown bottles. Daichi gasped in horror, quickly shutting his eyes.

"P-Please don't!" Daichi cried desperately, but it was no use. Kaneki poured the green and brown bottles onto him, and Daichi tried his best to hold his breath. Some of it got in his nose, and he tried his best not to gasp harshly at the sting. He couldn't help but snort, though, and he ran out of breath quickly after. He gasped deeply, but instead of getting air, he got a bunch of dye. Daichi choked on the dye, feeling suffocated. No air was allowed in his lungs. In his mind, he begged for someone to save him, unbeknownst to anyone but himself and those in Heaven.

Kaneki slowly stopped pouring the liquids on his head and walked back over to Hidei.

"Open up, Hidei." Hidei only choked over the liquids running down his face. "I said 'open up, Hidei'! Another rule: do whatever I say! If I command you to do something, you do it!" Kaneki snapped, but Hidei still didn't respond. "...!!!!!! Hi-Hidei!!" Kaneki growled, his kagune releasing themselves and crushing against Hidei's mouth. They forced his lips to open, and Hidei gagged, trying to pull away. Tears streamed his cheeks along with the dye. "Bad, Hidei, bad! You get more punishment!" Kaneki announced as he shoved the brown dye down Hidei's throat. He then retreated back from Hidei, who was suffocating from panic and a small amount of air to ever breathe. Kaneki set the green bottle back on the cart and snapped his rod against his leg. "Punishment time, Hidei! You get punishment!" Kaneki walked back over to the boy, smacking his rod on the boy's head. Hidei screamed in agony into the bottle filling his mouth, his head going back. The liquid that had been left in the bottle sunk down Hidei's throat, making him gag. His throat now felt fully disgusting and raw. "Bad, Hidei, bad. I want Real Hide!" Kaneki snapped, hitting the boy with his rod yet again.

Hide finally found his strength and frantically smashed his finger - or was it his entire hand? - on the remote. His shaky limb continued pressing until he laid back, gasping, tears falling from the eyes he now hid behind his arm.

Kaneki was horrible. Could Hide really save him? Could Hide really help Kaneki get sane again?

Or was Kaneki beyond saving?

Those kids though.. those kids should be able to be saved. Which would save Kaneki, in a way. A little..

But Kaneki.. Kaneki was who Hide really cared about..

\-------------------------------

Hide told Anteiku about the new situation a few days after he'd watched the first S video. It was a few weeks after it had arrived. Anteiku asked to see one of the videos. That way, they could see who they were, how they interacted with both Kaneki and his Master, and possibly even follow the trail from their situation now to their old lives.

They watched Video #SE1 since the E series always had shorter videos, although this one was longer than the original E videos. The 'Master' and Kaneki had chosen certain children and kidnapped them. There were several clips, starting with the arrival at the first door - which Hide recognized the kid in the house as Hidei - and always having time lapses from them getting into the car to the next arrival. Then that night...

"Okay, Kaneki-chan. Were you a good boy today?"

Kaneki sat on the bed in only cat ears, red lace with a bell attached, and a cat tail. He nodded eagerly to the words of the person behind the camera - Hide grimly recognized the voice as that of Kaneki's master.

"I think so too. So, you get a reward!"

"Yay! A reward, a reward!" Kaneki cheered.

"That's right! Now then, you good, obedient, little boy, let's give you food first."

"Food?!!" Kaneki's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, food!" the man came into the camera's view and sat next to Kaneki. He pulled out his wiener, "Okay, Kaneko, why don't you suck some food out of my shaft? Make sure not to bite though, or you'll get a punishment."

"A punishment?!!"

"Yes. But, if you don't bite, you get a reward."

"Reward~?"

"Mm-hm, that's right."

"Okay, I won't bite!"

"Good. And, remember to put 'nya~' at the end of your sentences, Kaneko. You're a cat after all!"

"Hai, Master! Nyaw~" Kaneki purred lustfully.

"Then, get to it, Kaneko."

"Hai, Master, nya~" Kaneki purred, beginning to suck his master's c*ck. He moaned over it, bobbing his head up and down. He got off with a pop, "I-It tastes so good, Master, nya~" he shuddered before he continued to suck. After a while, the Master finally started making noises at Kaneki's efforts.

"Mmh, good boy, Kaneko. Now, be a good boy and lay yourself out for me. You deserve a reward," the Master declared before he started going over the edge.

Kaneki got off with a pop, his eyes sparkling, "A reward?!! Nyaw~?!"

"Auh, a reward. Now, lay yourself out for me so that I can see your pretty little cat *ss. Then you can receive your reward."

"Okay, Master! Nya~"

Kaneki set to work, crawling on all fours, facing the headboard so that his *ss was facing the camera for all to see. With how he was, his *ss was in clear view already, but he pulled his thighs apart anyway, letting his head rest against the bed.

Hide writhed in silent fury. How dare that fiend make Kaneki present himself in such a dirty way.. He's jealous--he doesn't want anyone else to see Kaneki in such a way, but not only is his disgusting Master seeing him in this way, but so is Anteiku.

"Is this good enough for you, Master? Nya~"

"Yes, that is quite good, but," the Master crawled on the bed so that he was properly in front of Ken's a**.

"Oh!" Kaneki jolted with a shocked shriek. "A-Ah~~ M-Master, nya~~"

"Pull your *ss apart just like this, Kaneko."

"O-Okay, Master, nya~"

Unseen to the camera and its viewers, Kaneki's hands replaced his Master's in the correct position, and the Master stepped back.

"Ah, yes, what a nice morsel laid out for me, hehe. I just want to gobble that a** of yours up, Kaneko," the Master thrust a finger up Ken's *ss.

Kaneki shrieked in shock once more, "Oh! Ahh, Master, feel free to f*ck me senseless however you like, nya~" Kaneki purred, his *ss going from side to side.

"Hehe.. what a good boy you are, Kaneko.." the Master licked his finger that had gone in Ken's *ss. "I think I will indulge in your offer then."

"Oh!" Ken shrieked yet again as his Master thrust his tongue inside him. "A-Ahh, Master, nya~~" Kaneki purred, his body visibly relaxing, and unseen to the camera, drool sipped out of his lips and his eyes rose. The Master thrust his tongue out just as quickly as he had entered, and Kaneki whined at the loss. The Master sat up and crawled over to grab the camera. He then placed it on the bed beside he and Kaneki, and Kaneki giggled.

"My bad, we have to let your best friend see my feast, don't we?"

"Of course, Master, nya~ Hide will enjoy seeing you indulge in me, won't he..? Nya~"

"Auh, he will," the Master smirked.

Hide almost puked. Him? Enjoy this? How?!! WHAT HAD THAT MOTHERF*CKER DONE TO HIS KANEKI TO MAKE HIM THINK HE'D ENJOY SEEING SUCH -- SUCH -- SUCH F*CKERY!!

"Enjoy the show, Hide," the Master purred knowingly at the camera before thrusting his tongue back inside Kaneki.

"Oh!!" he giggled, "M-Master, your tongue feels so good, nya~~"

The Master grabbed the camera and held it close to Kaneki's a** so that his tongue was in clear view as he tongue-f*cked Kaneki, making the submissive kitty moan.

"Oh, Master, Master, Master, f*ck me more, PLEASE, nya~"

Hide paused it there and slammed the remote on the floor in fuming anger.

"That motherf*cker.. Just what.. Just what the h*ll did he do to my Kaneki to make him like that?!!" Hide screamed in outrage. "Kaneki!! Kaneki, oh Kaneki!!" Hide gripped the t.v., tears slipping out of his eyes, "Kaneki, come back to me!! This isn't like you!!"

Anteiku had to calm the poor boy down.

\-------------------------------

Hidei was now at Kaneki's beck and call. He knew that if he wasn't, he'd get hurt. He understood, and accepted the fact that he had to do whatever Kaneki asked, no matter how twisted or disgusting it was. Some of the others were starting to understand that as well: Mizu, Kuki, and Daichi. The other three, though, were still trying to hold onto their humanity in all ways.

It was foolish. They had a better chance keeping sane if they were refusing only in their minds.

But humans nor ghouls were supposed to be treated this way. So of course they had to learn that fact.

"Hidei.." Kaneki caressed the boy's cheek. It was almost time for Kaneki to leave them, for them to sleep or think everything over or whatever. Usually, though, they just talked to each other until they were too exhausted to stay awake.

Hidei also now understood what he was supposed to be. What Kaneki wanted him to be- that 'Hide' that Kaneki had named him after.

That is why - the only reason why - Hidei is smiling brightly right now.

"You're so beautiful, Hide.. like the sun.. You are my sun. The sun in this cold, lonely place.." Kaneki cooed. Hidei continued to smile brightly even as Kaneki licked the side of his face.

BEEP.

The familiar sound rang in their aching, full ears, and all of them felt relief flood their being.

All of them except Kaneki.

"Aww.. our time is up.. B- WHO IS THAT?!!" Kaneki snapped, looking around.

Along with the pain Kaneki influenced on them, they were also very used to the way Kaneki would shout suddenly, as if he'd heard someone else in the room.

Even though they all knew it was only his imagination.

"Oh.." Kaneki turned back to them. They were also used to this: the way Kaneki would resume their activities as if he'd never flipped out in the first place. "Well, bye-bye, bye-bye." Kaneki grabbed Hidei's chin roughly, smashing his lips against Hidei's. Hidei tried not to cringe or falter. Kaneki then went to Jiko, practically clawing at his chin and kissing him roughly. He moved onto Hakai, Kuki, Daichi, and then Mizu, and last but not least, Kasai.

"Bye, Master.." they chimed tiredly, knowing full well that if they didn't, Kaneki would not leave so soon. 'Punishment and rewards had to be fulfilled by the end of the day.' That was one of Kaneki's rules. Another one was that they had to greet him when he came in and say bye when he left.

Kaneki smiled, pleased, and left the room. Hidei sighed in relief, letting that stupid smile finally fall from his face.

Smiling so much hurt.

But punishment hurt so, so much worse.

Hidei licked his bruised lips as if trying to soothe them. Jiko groaned, rubbing his bleeding chin against his chest.

"You know.. why did he dye our hair?" Kasai asked as a red strand fell in front of his tired eyes.

Hakai scoffed, "He's a nut job, that's why. Why try to understand his reasoning? He's f*cking insane."

"I think he might mean why our hair is what color that it is," Hidei sighed tiredly. "Like yours is black, Hakai."

"Black is the color of evil, I guess," Hakai shrugged tiredly. "Again, what does it f*cking matter?"

"My guess is, that 'Hide' that Kaneki's so obsessed with had this color hair," Hidei shook his head softly to get a few strands in front of his face to stare at, but he was careful not to hurt himself by shaking too quickly or hard.

"What about my crazy hair?" Jiko scoffed tiredly, glaring at the few strands in front of his face.

"Kaneki has white hair," Hidei provided.

"And the black?"

"Who knows," Hakai shrugged tiredly. "For the last time, what. Does. It. Matter?"

"What about Kaneki's obsession with centipedes?" Kuki cringed at the sound in his ear.

"Who the f*ck knows, and who the f*ck cares," Hakai groaned.

"Grumpy, aren't you?" Hidei sighed, "Maybe you should sleep, Hakai."

Hakai sh*t up at that for a few seconds before admitting, "If I go to sleep.. he haunts my dreams.." All of them turned grim at that.

It was true for all of them- if they went to sleep, they had nightmares. Of their keeper.

"What do you think is up with Kaneki's master?" Kuki tried to change the subject.

"Eh. He's a f*cking b*st*rd," Hakai blew in front of him as an attempt to get a black strand out of his face. "Maybe even more twisted than Kaneki, who knows."

"What if Kaneki used to be relatively normal? What if his master was who made him like he is?" Mizu chimed absentmindedly, staring at his blue strands as if he pitied them.

"Who the f*ck knows."

Creak..

"!!!"

Kaneki couldn't be back yet, right?!! No way, right?!!

"!!" all of their eyes widened even more upon seeing hair like Hidei's.

The boy closed the door quietly behind him before turning to the naked boys before him.

".. Um, I'm.. sorry.." the guy avoided their gaze, scratching his cheek, "If I.. had found this place quicker.. you guys might not have even.. been brought here.. I'm sorry."

"Are you.." Hidei spoke up, "Are you Hide?"

"..." The boy said nothing, pushing himself off the door. He walked over to Hidei and undid the shackles. He then undid Jiko's shackles, and then Hakai's, and then Kuki's, Daichi's, Mizu's, and finally, Kasai's.

"... So.. w-we're.. free?" Hakai asked suspiciously. The boy silently nodded.

"You guys are ghouls though," he spoke up suddenly, ".. You'll be hunted by the CCG.. You'll have to.. eat humans.. and all.. I can understand.. if you'd rather stay here. If you do decide to leave though.. Anteiku is a good place to start at. I'm going to go find Kaneki now, so.. bye."

"Thank-you."

"..." The boy said nothing as he left the room.

The seven boys gulped, exchanging glances.

Time to escape.


	3. Two Masters, Nine Pets, Seven Friends, and Two Organizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a partridge in a pear tree~~~!!!  
> Ok sorry.  
> Hide has found Kaneki Ken!! But, what can one human do against two Master ghouls?!!  
> Nothing but be thrown around, that's what.  
> Luckily, Hide isn't the only one who's on his side.  
> But it still results in Hide's status of PET/STUDENT.  
> Congrats, Hide. You are now one more of Kaneki's toys to f around.  
> But at least now, Anteiku isn't the only organization trying to save people from that wacko of a master.

Hide was certainly surprised at the lack of guards, the lack of ANYTHING.

Once he'd finally found the building that Kaneki had been held captive at, he wasted no time in anything, not even telling Anteiku. Luckily, he didn't have to retort to telling the CCG.

He wasn't regretting either of those decisions.

... Yet.

But this place was certainly huge. White walls, white floors, white ceilings, white EVERYWHERE.

Hide started to freak out as he walked down endless corridors, worrying whether he'd gotten lost and would never be able to find Kaneki in this endless place.

But then he heard sounds.

"Anhh.. Anhh.. O-Oh, Master.. M-Master.. Anhh.."

"That's a good boy, Kaneki-chan~ You're a good boy~"

"Ahh.."

Hide felt like he was going to puke.

That disgusting b*st*rd.. the person who took Kaneki away from him.. the person who'd been making Kaneki do such vile things.. the person who made Kaneki so twisted and damaged..

And he was undoubtedly having some form of sex with HIS Kaneki beyond these doors.

Was Kaneki's kidnapper a ghoul? Hide wasn't sure. So it wasn't safe.

Kaneki had been practically brainwashed by that guy. Although Kaneki still cared deeply for Hide, Hide wasn't sure if Kaneki would really go with him. Hide wasn't sure if Kaneki would go against that man.

And if he was a ghoul.. if that man was a ghoul.. Hide had no chance. Hide would be devoured.

So what? Hide was supposed to wait out here until one of them came out?!! What if that man was going to be the one to come out first?!! And that would still mean that Hide had to LISTEN and WAIT for this disgusting sex!

Hide hated it. It made him want to vomit.

His best friend.. His Kaneki Ken.. being so submissive for some disgusting rapist? His Kaneki Ken, his childhood friend, having sex with some torturing freak?

Hide hated to even think about it.

No. Hide would not wait.

It didn't matter if Hide would die. He is not going to listen to his Kaneki moan and coo for some b*st*rd!!

SLAM!!

"Leave Kaneki alone," Hide heard a voice that sounded so unlike his usual tone come out of his lips. Kaneki was on the bed, that disgusting kidnapper hovering over him like a lion about to eat a meal.

"Hidei? How did you get out?" Kaneki blinked. Surprise was making his brain not yet work normally. {Okay, I just read this whole story again, and.. 'how did you get out'? Huh? Was that supposed to be 'hidei', not 'hide'? Eh, whatever.} {Read it over again, and.. did I change it? Or did I not notice the i?}

"Get. Off. Him, you filthy b*st*rd.."

Kaneki blinked before a smile took its place on his lips, "Oh, is Hidei jealous?"

"Who are you?" the man straightened, glaring at Hide.

How dare this swine interrupt..

\-----------------------

Since none of them knew this place (they had been pulled into here with blindfolds, after all), they reasoned that their best option was just to follow the boy who had rescued them. Otherwise, they risked getting lost or ending up accidently bumping into someone they didn't want to bump into (like Kaneki or his Master).

Unfortunately, it seems their savior had a death wish- he went straight for the Master's room.

"What should we do?" the one known as Kuki asked, wide-eyed.

"Well.. we don't have any other options, really.." Hidei scratched the back of his neck, "We'll get lost if we try to escape on our own.. but we'll get punished beyond belief and imagination if we just follow him.. That said, if he loses.. we'll get that same punishment.."

As he was going through the options, someone walked up.

Er, rather, seven someones.

"Who are you? Did you help torture Kaneki?" the one with a rabbit mask on asked bitterly.

"Sh*t! We're caught!" Kasai hissed in surprise.

"Wait, wait, hold on, I think we're missing something here," Hidei hissed back before turning to the rabbit-masked ghoul, "Um, torture Kaneki? He's the one.. who's been torturing us.." The Rabbit twitched and glared from under her mask.

The seven human-made-ghouls did NOT like the feel of that glare.

"Are you kidding me?!! Kaneki may be messed up now, but he'd never f*cking--"

"WHOA!!!!!" a shriek was heard as a figure slammed through the door. Kaneki walked out of the hole, but his master opened the door like a civilized man.

"That's no good, that's no good," Kaneki knelt down beside Hide, the one who had been thrown out of the room, "Hidei can't get out.." Kaneki purred, "You're breaking so many rules right now.. That's no good, that's no good.. You'll have to have a punishment.."

"Kaneki?"

Kaneki looked up towards the source of the voice. He stared for a few seconds before speaking.

"... ? Touka-chan..? What are you doing here..?"

"Sh*t, we were planning to just grab him out ourselves, but.. why the h*ll did Hide just rush in here?" Touka hissed under her breath. {And how the f did he find Kaneki in the first place? And why didn't Anteiku get Hinami in the first place? The world may never know~}

"... Uh oh, that's no good.." Kaneki rose, "No one but Master, I, and my subordinates.. can enter here- you're breaking a rule, Touka-chan."

"K..Kaneki.." Hide grabbed Kaneki's ankle, "C-Come on, man.. let's just go back.. Let's go home.."

"Hidei, Hidei, Hidei.." Kaneki grabbed the back of Hide's collar, lifting him up, "Why are you breaking so many rules..? That's no good.. Where did you get those clothes from? And.." Kaneki punched Hide in his stomach, hissing threateningly, "Why aren't you smiling?"

"Guh..!" Hide coughed out some blood.

'Sh*t, sh*t, SH*T! Our savior's getting beaten because of me! I..! ... Bye-bye, plan, I guess..'

"That's not Hidei," Hidei ran out, instinctively doing his 'Hide smile'. Kaneki stared at him. He looked between the two.

"What..? Hide, Hidei?" Kaneki blinked a lot. His mind was going haywire- it couldn't take the undeniable fact that there were two Hide(i)s.

"Sh*t, he's losing it. Ken, go back in the room- I'll deal with this," the man pointed to his room.

"? But.. they're my subordinates?"

"It's fine. You can punish them once I get them back in their room."

"Uh.. okay?" Kaneki hesitantly walked back into the room, confused.

One down, one to go.. Should be easy.

"One nutjob down, thank GOD!" Hakai hissed under his breath.

The man turned back to the group, "Anteiku, is it?" He grabbed Hide's collar, "That's who you are, isn't it? Or.. perhaps not.." his eyes scanned the one with a black rabbit mask. "Well, whatever is going on here, I don't think you want this one's neck to break, do you?"

"Just give up," Touka hissed, "You're outnumbered."

"Am I? You know, both me and Kaneki are kakujas. I assume you're here to take him back? How will he react if his poor master is dead? I don't think he'd react very well.. He's nuts enough as it is, having two 'Hide's in the room," he hissed, crushing Hide's face into the ground.

"Let him go! This is between you and us!"

"Now, now, that wouldn't be fair, would it? Like you said, I'm outnumbered. I need a hostage to make it fair, don't I?"

Oh, how disgusting that this happens before Kaneki is even done teaching them.. I really could use their power, but they don't show any signs of helping me. Kaneki has not taught them enough yet.. I'll have to punish him later for that.

"He's just human!"

"Do I look like I care?" the man raised an eyebrow. "You know, if I asked Kaneki to come out here.. I'm sure you all would be doomed. Not only is Kaneki so powerful, but you would be restrained against him as you would not want to kill him. Of course," the man scoffed, "if I did call him out here, he's not in his right mind, so I can't be sure.. that he wouldn't just kill you all. I'd rather like if you became my subordinates, really. That would be nice. But perhaps I should just let Kaneki handle you all..

"Hidei, Jiko, Hakai, Kuki, Daichi, Mizu, Kasai," the man called, and the seven twitched upon hearing the names Kaneki had given them, "Come. Or you shall get a punishment." The seven exchanged wary glances. "Come!" the man said louder, sterner.

If those eight.. failed to save them.. they would be doomed. They'd get a punishment they can't even imagine..

The man grumbled under his breath, hissing, and walked over to them, Hide's collar still in his hand. His kagune grabbed some of them while he grabbed others with his hand.

"You think we're just gonna sit idly by while you take them and let Kaneki out?!! Not a chance!!" Touka roared, moving to strike. A kakuja easily blocked her, and the man moved towards the door as if she wasn't trying to kill him.

"Ken-chan, would you mind dealing with them?" the man asked, making sure to keep Hide out of his sight.

"Huh? Oh, sure.." Kaneki rose from the filthy bed and moved out.

"Ka--" Hide began, but a kagune was shoved down his throat to silence him. The man was smirking.

"Good boy, Kaneki-chan.. maybe I'll give you a reward later.."

\-----------------------------

{Sorry, guys, but I just thought to sad to end it there so quickly.. So Anteiku retreated! They can't very well beat Kaneki senseless without him dying.}

"Gah..! Guh..!"

The seven students held their heads low, all of them grim. They understood though, having been in here for so long, and they were glad Kaneki's attention had been distracted. Hidei still kept smiling though, for if he didn't.. he'd be punished.

Kaneki had eventually been able to understand that Hide and Hidei were two separate people, not clones/doubles of Hide, with the help of his Master.

The thing was- Kaneki didn't know which was truly which.

Hidei had become Hide, and Hide - the true Hide - had become Hidei.

And Kaneki was intent on destroying the imposter.

"Bad boy! Acting like you're Hide! Rule #2! Never deny the truth! Do not deceive me!" Kaneki hit his little staff against his palm as his kagune f*cked the true Hide raw. There was a centipede crawling around in Hide's ear, stuck. Blood was gushing and pouring from the wound. The seven students weren't sure if he'd swallowed the centipede Kaneki gave him yet or not. {By the way, I'm just gonna refer to Hide as Hide and Hidei as Hidei. Just know that Kaneki refers to the true Hide as Hidei and Hidei as Hide. Also, the seven students will refer to them like that when in Kaneki's presence as well.}

"You deserve a really, really bad punishment!"

"P-Please, Kaneki.. Please.."

"JIGOU!" Kaneki hit his hand angrily with his mini staff, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME KANEKI! IT'S MASTER!! MASTER!! SAY IT-- MASTER!!"

"... M..Master.."

Kaneki's face softened, "That's better. Just like that. Repeat it."

".. M..Mast..er.."

"That's a personal rule for you, Hidei.." Kaneki whispered into his ear, "You should be glad. You should feel special. You must call me 'Master' at all times.. Got it?"

".. Y..Yes.. M..Master.."

Even Hide was breaking. Even though he'd been in here for far shorter than the seven students.

And they'd never seen the famous smile Kaneki remembered him for. Never once had he smiled in this h*llhole..

It broke their trust for the person Kaneki believed in. The one Kaneki treasured..

They used to see Hide as a bit of an angel. A person that even a freak like Kaneki could respect and love. A person they respected for having been Kaneki's keeper. Not anymore.

They didn't even have much pity for the poor boy.

They'd been in here for so long, and he was already breaking? What a fool.

Kaneki rammed his staff against the head of Hide's penis, saying it was his punishment.

It'd been like this for days- Kaneki just keeps giving Hide more and more punishment.

\-----------------------------------

"D*MN IT!!!" Touka slammed her fist against the table.

It'd been a week and two days already. A tape had been sent to them, but they hadn't watched it. They'd tried to gather more information- they knew what he looked like, and even where they were.

But they knew they weren't ready. Anteiku couldn't take on this task.

Still, the sooner the better- there's no telling when those other kids become like Kaneki: a slave to their Master.

\----------------------------------------

Hideyoshi Nagachika had not been to work in nine days. Akira Mado was suspicious.

He'd been acting strangely lately anyway. And now he wasn't coming to work? As if her instincts weren't warning her about him already!

That was why she was here- with Koutaru Amon and Takizawa Seido.

Knock. Knock.

"Nagachika? It's Amon," Amon called. Silence followed before footsteps came closer. The door opened, revealing a not-very-happy orange-haired fellow.

But it wasn't Hide.

Was it?

He had glasses and was taller. His face was sour, and his hair was a mess (not in the spikey way that Hide's always was).

"What?" the man snapped.

"... Is Hideyoshi Nagachika here?" Amon inquired.

"... Who the f*ck are you?"

"I'm Koutaru Amon, a CCG Investigator," Amon held up his badge, "Our coworker, Hideyoshi Nagachika, hasn't been to work in nine days."

So Hide was working with the CCG? D*mn..

"... Well, you won't find any clues here," the man scoffed. "Nagash*t's nowhere to be f*cking found."

Ring~

"Sorry, let me take this," the man slid out a cellphone and put it to his ear, "Hello?" Silence. The man glared at the phone, "Who gave you this number?" More silence. "... Well, you've obviously got the wrong number!-" it seemed he was about to hang up, but he paused. "... Is that.. Is that true? ... Geez. Well, that's really tragic and all, but I'm not the person you sho-" More silence. "..." The man glanced at the three in front of him. "Well, you tell that son of a b*tch that he's already messed with the wrong people, and he's alerted flags," the man scoffed. "... No. So by- ... I'm telling you, you have the wrong number.." Finally, the man slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Isn't that Nagachika's phone?"

The man glanced back at the investigator. "... Like I said, Nagash*t's gone missing.. So I thought, maybe I'd get hints from his phone.. Like, someone calls him or something.. So I'm bringing it around. I just didn't think I'd get calls from people who know less than I do," the man scoffed. Then he seemed to get an idea. "Hey, does the CCG have some kind of.. tranquilizer or some sh*t? That knocks a ghoul out but doesn't kill it?"

"Yes, we have something like that. Why?"

"... I'm sure that comes in handy."

"?"

The man walked past the trio, closing and locking the door.

"... Something's awfully suspicious.." Akira mumbled.

But not in the way she'd originally thought..

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The seven students stared at the groaning boy like snakes. Their minds screamed 'weak' at the boy.

"I'm so-sorry.. I'm so sorry.." Hide groaned to them, "We weren't able to.. s-save you.. urgh.."

Hakai scoffed, "Like you ever could? We'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives. YOU'Ve only made it worse," Hakai glared. Hide looked up at him, drool sipping out of his lips. His eyes were droopy with exhaustion.

"Kaneki always looked up to you, did you know?" Daichi glared under his locks, "He'd always cry out in joy about this amazing Hide that he loved so much, he made a replacement," Daichi scoffed, "Do you know what kind of pain Hidei went through because Kaneki was so obsessed with you? He'd beat Hidei just for not smiling.. He still does that.."

"My cheekbones hurt.." Hidei groaned grimly.

"Kaneki forced Hidei to be YOUR clone. And now we meet you. And you're nothing like the person he respected and loved.. I bet you ARE an imposter!"

"... I'm sorry.."

The seven continued to glare at him as a predator would stare at its prey.

\--------------------------------------

"Good morning~" Kaneki purred. Hide lifted his head slightly. The others rolled their heads up lazily, meeting their 'master's eyes. They greeted him. Ken's eyes shifted to Hide, who still hadn't spoken. He walked over to him and pushed Hide's chin up with his staff, forcing Hide to face him. Hide's lips were in a deep frown, and his eyes were closed. "What are you doing? Look at me. That is disrespect. Another rule: don't disrespect me. And you haven't greeted me either!" Hide's lips only seemed to dip even further. Ken growled. "FINE!!" he pulled the staff back and hit Hide over the head.

Hide went unconscious.

\---------------------------------------

Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. WEAK.

The word repeated in all eight of their minds as they stared at the unconscious human.

One hit, and he's out like a light? Pathetic.

"Nn.." Hide's eyes fluttered open. He did not look comforted at all.

Ken had been waiting for him to wake up, so his other seven 'pets' were able to get a break.

"Punishment time. You foul being. Monster."

Hide hated hearing those words tumble from his lips. He grimly met Ken's gaze only to watch white cloud his vision. Ken hissed. Hide had no idea what was going on, but he screamed, his eyes, nose, and mouth burning. He flailed about, and a staff whacked his knee, making him scream louder.

"DON'T MOVE, OR YOU'LL GET SHOCKED!!" Ken yelled angrily, grabbing the electric thing. He hooked Hide up, and Hide was shocked. Foam dripped from his mouth, mixing with the liquid that was covering his head. Ken stuffed the bottle into Hide's d*ck. "Haha! Now you can't fake being Hide! Imposter!! Imposter!! You have white hair like me now!!"

The other pets scoffed.

What a fool.. Not meeting his master's eyes, not greeting his master, going unconscious after one hit, and flailing about.

They'd learned long ago how to ignore the pain of dye in their holes.

Ken had told them they'd go numb to the pain, long ago. That he'd torture them to the point that they'd forget what pain was.

He did as he said.

They no longer knew what pain was.

They'd been tortured to the point that it seemed foolish - Hide, went unconscious from a single hit and screamed and flailed from dye being in his holes. It didn't matter that he was an amateur at pain. It should've been natural.

They no longer remembered what it was to be a normal human. All they knew now was this horrible life - the life of being a ghoul's pet ghoul.

The only one who still had a sense of sanity was Hidei. Since he was focusing more on smiling constantly than anything else, he often was able to just forget the pain rather than accept it.

But that didn't mean he wasn't forgetting himself.

Honestly, he felt like he was becoming what Ken wanted- he was becoming like the Hide that Kaneki remembered.

How pathetic.

Hide sobbed at the pain.

"Ka-Kaneki," he spoke through the dye, "P-Please stop.. stop already.."

"BAD! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CALLING ME KANEKI?!!" Ken screamed in outrage. He ran over to his set of supplies and grabbed a bottle, "BAD BOY! CALL ME MASTER! MASTER! SAY IT!" he ran back over.

"K..Kaneki.." Hide sobbed.

"BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD, BAAAAAD!!" Ken screamed, opening the bottle and pouring some out. He threw the bottle and began grabbing one pill at a time, putting them down Hide's penis. Hide screamed. "BAD BOYS GET PUNISHMENT! SIT THERE! SIT THERE AND THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS, BAD BOY!" Ken growled, stomping over to Hidei. Hidei shrieked, and Ken quickly undid his restraints. He took out his own penis and started f*cking Hidei. Hidei screamed but tried hard to keep his smile on, unable to stop the tears from streaming.

'Nande..? Why did he.. suddenly start on me..?' Hidei sobbed in his mind.

"NYAHAHA, MIITE! WATCH, HIDEI! WATCH, WATCH!! I'M F*CKING THE REAL HIDE! I'M GIVING HIM PLEASURE FOR BEING THE REAL HIDE!" Kaneki screamed at Hide. Hide opened his eyes and stared in horror as his best friend f*cked the other boy.

"N..NO!!!" Hide screamed, struggling against his restraints. He was shocked. Hide kept on struggling, "NO, KANEKI, GIVE ME SOME!! GIVE ME!!" his eyes were wide and bloodshot with insanity.

The seven students were shocked.

He wanted it? Sure, they'd been given some of those pills before, but.. they'd never gotten that desperate. F*ck, Hidei had his penis plugged with five of those before! Ken only gave Hide three!

"NYAHAHA, I WON'T!! I WON'T!! I GET TO F*CK MY SWEET LITTLE HIDE RATHER THAN WASTING MY TIME ON YOU!! I DON'T WANT YOU!! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!! GO AWAY!! DISAPPEAR!!"

Tears streamed Hide's shocked face.

Ken didn't.. want him? At all? Kaneki.. Kaneki wanted him to just disappear..? As in, die?

"N..No.. it can't be.." Hide mumbled. He barfed all over the floor due to the shock and pills.

And Ken just kept laughing and screaming at him.

It never ended.

It never ended.


	4. The Battle of Two Masters, Nine Pets, One Friend, and Two Organizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the battle you've all been waiting for!!! The type of battle is what TG is famous for: the threesome battle!!  
> Anteiku vs. the Masters and Pets vs. the CCG! Get ready!! And what side will Hide choose?!! And what secret has been hidden inside his body (Haha that sounds like it's mpreg.), waiting to release?!!

They barged in. Since the day hadn't finished, Ken was still f*cking Hidei mercilessly as had been the case the past few days. Hide was screaming and flailing, crying about 'not being wanted'.

The past few days, Ken had given him three pills at the start of each day, and when the pills wore off, he gave him more. If Hide started to get tired, Kaneki would inject him with something that would make him stay awake. This had been the case for the past few days.

"INTRUDER!! YOU BREAK RULES!!" Kaneki shouted in outrage at them, pulling out of Hidei. He put his c*ck back in its place and let his kakuja reign free. His kakugan was flaring.

Hide was gurgling in his own spit and tears, his eyes wide as he mumbled unintelligently. Or perhaps it was just that he couldn't speak through his own bodily fluids.

"LEAVE!! WE'RE BUSY!!"

"So this is where Hideyoshi Nagachika has been.." Akira Mado murmured under her breath, letting her quinque out. The other investigators did the same.

"F*CK YOU!!" Hidei suddenly shouted, "YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE FOR US!! LEAVE!!"

All of them - save Hide - started shouting at the intruders to leave. Hide's unfocused eyes tried to wander towards the intruders. They eventually caught on to their target, and he suddenly screamed in something similar to rage. He flailed about in his chair, quickly being shocked.

"BAD, BAD, BAD, BAAAAAD!!" Ken shouted at them all, his head going every which way. "HIDE SMILES! YOU DON'T MOVE! WE DON'T HAVE INTRUDERS! BAD, BAD, BAD, BAAAAD!!!!!!"

"He's right, you know. You should leave," the master of the place glared at the group of investigators, "Kaneki-chan's breaking because of all the rules being broken. Leave. Go home."

"Not a chance, f*cktard!!" the Serpent screamed, his kagune thrusting towards the man. The man easily blocked it with his kakuja.

"Hah? Was this planned? A ghoul organization and the CCG, working together to save poor little Hide? How pathetic. Is he REALLY that important? All that mattered to him and Kaneki-chan was each other, wasn't it? So why should any of you care what happens to them?"

"We help our fellow ghouls. That's our policy," the Owl replied, unwavering.

"Hmph. Is it? What a pathetic policy." A kakuja thrust past them all, impaling a few investigators. The man didn't even flinch. "But, does it really matter now? Kaneki-chan is far gone, and his seven henchmen are on their way. Hide can't even speak straight due to what Kaneki-chan has given him."

"LEAVE!!!" the seven shouted in sync, their kagune bursting out. The kagune followed their master's, piercing investigators. Mado Akira had dodged both of the waves, heading towards the white-haired master. Kaneki growled and thrust forward to meet her.

"STOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hide shouted just before all h*ll broke loose. The seven in chains, the investigators they were about to fight, Kaneki, Akira, Amon, Seido, Anteiku, the Black Rabbit, the Master, all of them stopped, turning to the only person who wasn't about to fight. Tears erupted from his cheeks like waterfalls, "Just stop, please.. Kaneki, this is enough.. It hurts.. It hurts.. to see you this way.. to see everybody fighting like-like this.. This isn't like you! Any of you!"

Akira narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the white-haired boy in restraints. Kaneki turned around fully to face him, his eyes fully open and his mouth a thin line.

"What are you babbling about, Hidei? Your punishment isn't finished yet. The drugs shouldn't have worn off. So why are you babbling like this, Hidei?"

"Because I'm sick of it, Kaneki!! I want you to just stop! Is that so much to ask? Really? Dude, you've made seven innocent kids into freaks that probably can't even remember their own names anymore! They don't even know what's going on anymore, never mind being able to discern right from wrong! You've turned one of them into someone who just smiles all the time until you leave! And for what? What does this all accomplish, Kaneki?

"F*ck, you don't even know who your friends are anymore! You think I'm Hidei, an imposter, and Hidei over there is Hide! Your best friend, but I doubt he can even list your favorite books!"

"Kaneki likes books?" Hidei looked at the wall strangely, as if asking it what the f*ck the true Hide was talking about.

"Exactly! So, please, Kaneki, just stop.. just stop this already..!"

Ken stared at Hide. He slowly turned his head towards Hidei.

"Dare desu ka? Who are you if not Hide?" Ken began walking towards Hidei, "Do you not remember me, Hide? It's me, Kaneki, your best friend. How can you not know I like books?"

"Because that's not Hide, Kaneki!!" Hide tried to reason, "I'M Hide!! I'M your best friend!"

"He's the imposter, isn't he, Hide? You're just being silly. Lying. He just wants me to f*ck him is all. Right, Hide? Oi, tell me he's wrong. You're my REAL best friend, right? Deshou? Oi, Hide, tell me you're joking! You know I like books. You know me better than anyone! Hidei is the imposter. You're just being silly."

Hidei turned grimly towards his master, "I'm sick of this charade. No, Kaneki, you're wrong. I'm not your f*cking Hide. My name is not Hidei either. It's Ryou. Ryou Itsuwaru. Not Hideyoshi Nagachika. That little turd over there, the one that can't even handle one hit from your staff, that's the real Hide."

"Hah..? Demo.. Demo.."

"There is no but, Kaneki. I'm not your bustling sunshine. And that smile you always told us about, that was a lie too! That guy never smiles! Hideyoshi Nagachika is just a big wimp! A coward who can't even handle dye in his pores! A fake. So go deal with your sh*t, Kaneki. Face reality. Your Hide doesn't smile. Go f*ck your sh*t if you want sexual pleasure. We're not your d*mn toys, man." Kaneki stared.

"But.. But.. Hide always.. smiled.." His gaze slowly shifted towards Hide. "That can't be Hide.."

"...Even I can't smile when you're torturing innocent kids, Kaneki. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me. I'm sorry I couldn't find you before you went off the deep end. I'm sorry. But, I did the best I could. This place was hard to find. It took me a while."

Ken stared. "Oh. Oh, so that's it?" he spoke, ignoring the 'oops' that was covered up by his words. "So, this has all been one giant mistake then? It's all been a.." Ken stopped there. He started crying. "It's all been a mistake.. everything.. right.. I.. I.. I'M JUST A MONSTER, AREN'T I?!!"

"!! Kaneki!! Kaneki, don't say that!! It isn't your fault!! No one could last what you've gone through! It's not your fault! You're just.. just damaged is all.. You're not a monster, Kaneki. It wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault." {I really wanted to create the army. I really wanted to.. Oh well.}

"Enough talking," Akira announced coolly, "The CCG is here to exterminate ghouls, not listen to their babbles."

Hide's head jerked to her, "No! Don't! Not now!" he cried out in worry, but Akira was already heading for the Centipede. Something cracked, something rushed through Hide, and a kagune came bursting out. Everything stopped again.

"Well, well, that little sh*t finally awakens," the Master of the place smirked.

Kaneki blinked at the kagune, slowly following it to its source.

"Wh-What..? What's that..? Hidei was the one with the kagune.." Kaneki looked over at the other. "Wait, so which one's Hide? Hidei used his kagune earlier. But I thought that was Hide. But-"

"Kaneki. Kaneki, calm down. Come over here. Please. Don't fight. Not like this," Hide pleaded.

"..." Kaneki stared. "Which is Hide?"

"I'm Hide, Kaneki! What-"

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get me to f*ck you?"

"What? No! The adrenaline washed that drug out long ago!"

"Then which is Hide?"

"I am! Why are-What are you talking about? Why are you confu-" something poked Hide's cheek, and he flinched. He looked at the object. "Kaneki, why are you poking my cheek with your kagune? That's just weird, man."

"That's not MY kagune."

"Huh?" Hide looked up at him.

"This IS a kingdom, an army of ghouls, you know," the master smirked, walking up to his pet and the pet's henchmen, "I didn't want to trouble you, Kaneki-chan, so I changed him when you were both asleep. I was surprised at how well he resisted his new ghoul abilities and kept it locked inside. It couldn't be revealed when eating since you give all of them flesh regardless."

"Wait, so.. M-Master, is.. Is Hide.. Is Hide a gh-ghoul..?"

Hide stared between the two, shocked.

No. No way.

The Master was about to speak, that sick smirk still on his lips, but Hide shoved his kagune right in the Master's stomach, and again, and again, and again.

Until he was sure the Master was dead.

And he shoved his kagune back out of Kaneki's eyesight.


	5. Epilogue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki, Hide, Anteiku, and the seven pets go home, but Hide's got a rude awakening for breaking a rule when Ken wakes up!!!

Hide spit onto the concrete, rubbing his injured arm.

"Even with all that torture, you can't f-ing heal," Daichi snorted in distaste.

"Sh*t up."

"You don't get along with those seven, do you?" Touka looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what they dislike about me. I mean, come on, I'm me!" Hide grinned, stretching his arms out for emphasis, "What's not to like?"

The seven stopped, staring.

They murmured amongst each other.

"?" Hide looked at them, "What's the problem, guys?"

They narrowed their eyes suspiciously at him.

"Nothing.." they all replied in a murmurous sync.

"? Well, whatever. Here's your house, Mizu."

"Oh thank God!! My poor little brother!!" Mizu ran over to the house, trying the knob. It was locked. He knocked desperately, "Mother!! Father!! I'm home!! Is Yuu-chan okay?!! It's Takumi!!"

It was late at night, but the door creaked open, a scary woman being seen in the crack.

"Mother! Oh I'm so happy to see yo-"

"Is it true?"

"Hah?" Mizu blinked, surprised but with his smile still nervously trying to stay on.

"Are.. Are you a.. a ghoul..? Do you know how traumatized Yuuki has been from those d*mn videos you sent?!! Was that all a joke?!! A prank?!! Even you being kidnapped?!!"

"H-Huh? M-Mother, what are you talking about?? I-It was no joke! I was saved though! B-By Kaneki Ken's friends.." Mizu trailed off. He looked horrified. "I wasn't.. I would've never sent Yuu-chan those videos, what are you talking about, Mother?"

"Ma'am," Hide walked up to her, "I'm an investigator. I suggest you try to keep Mizu's-er, Takumi's new species status a secret, and please don't shun him away because some d*ckwad took him from you and made him be tortured."

Mizu's mother stared at him with a vain look, "You're the new one, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Hide blinked.

"I've seen the videos. You, the white-haired one with big eyes. That's you, right? The one that made things worse for my boy? You disgust me."

"Mother, he saved me!" Mizu argued.

"Leave. And never come back, you vermin," she spat, "I'm calling the CCG."

She slammed the door.

Hide warily turned to Mizu. Tears and snot were running down Mizu's face out of his control.

"Sh-She didn't eve-even tell m-me if the-they wer-e o-okay.." he sobbed.

Hide rubbed his back, "It's okay.." he mumbled, "I'm sure they're fine.. just a little.. scared from the videos, that's all.. Come on, let's go before the CCG arrives. We've already had one fight with them tonight, and I don't want to second that."

Mizu sobbed into his hands but let himself be eased down the road by Hide.

\-----------------

Just like Hide'd predicted, all of the seven children had been rejected by their families.

"We should've just listened to you.." Hakai ground out, his teeth gritted.

"... It's not your fault."

"Maybe if we turned ourselves into the CCG, they'd just kill us and get it over with."

"Wha--?!! Jiko, don't talk like that!!"

"And stop calling us by Kaneki's f*cking nicknames, man!!" Hakai screamed at him.

Hide interrupted his outburst, "Hey, hey, we're just all really emotional tonight, that's all. I'm sorry I keep forgetting your names."

"Ken's waking up," Yomo announced, and everyone turned to the previously-unconscious boy.

Kaneki had freaked out after his 'Master' had been killed, and the CCG had somehow succeeded in subduing him while Anteiku focused on untying the seven and Hide. Then Anteiku and the CCG clashed, and since the CCG had brought such a small group (it was supposed to only be an investigative and rescuing team), Anteiku easily won with the seven and Hide's help.

They were lucky one of the CCG's rules were to arrest - not kill - those with information if able, and Kaneki was useful to the CCG. They'd only tranquilized him.

"Kaneki? Hey, buddy, how you doing?" Hide worriedly hovered over his best friend.

"...Hi..Hi..de.."

"That's right, buddy, I'm here," Hide caressed Ken's hair.

"... Hide.. Hide..

"WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CHAIR?" {Honestly, I wish Archive allowed bold and Italics and stuff.. This sentence is supposed to be bold, underlined, and in the middle.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so! That's a big ending. And unlike the seven and Hide, Kaneki's got a long way to recovery.
> 
> So, the reason I'm calling this Chapter 5/Epilogue is--
> 
> Should I put the recovery as another story? I feel like I should since I called this 'An Army of Pets.' Just warning you now though: (whispers) I don't do well with recovery stories.
> 
> (Normal voice) Okay, so! Tell me what you think this should be called, Chapter 5 or Epilogue, and that'll tell me if you think there should be two separate stories - this and a sequel - or just one story. I'm leaning on two. Never done that before because I-
> 
> ...
> 
> I..
> 
> I just realized..
> 
> I finished a story.. ;.;
> 
> If this is two separate stories, I finished a story ;.;
> 
> I-I'm so proud of myself..
> 
> KeeKee with her Awakened-by-Technology Wings is no longer the only story I've ever finished.. I'm so sorry, KeeKee, but you'll still be the first story I ever finished.
> 
> -have never finished a written/typed story~ And I'm so peaceful and proud of myself right now~ Really leaning on two now lol


End file.
